Human Espadas
by Amanda.Tavares
Summary: The Gotei 13 are now faced with a newer bigger threat. The existence of Human Espadas. A concept so heinous and perverse its like spitting in God's face. These new beings defy the rules of nature and the universe itself. But it takes a single grain of rice to tip the scale. In this huge mess Soi Fon finds a friend to help her with her troubled romantic life.


The large doors of the Squad 1 meeting room closed. On the inside stood two neatly arranged rows of Captains. Head Captain Yamamoto of course stood at the front. Everyone seemed tense. There was an aura of unrest in the Soul Society these days. Soul Reapers were going missing. There were reports of random attacks in the world of the living and war between the continents. The thing that was alarming was the fact that there was absolutely no way of explaining these events. Every time they tried to investigate it would lead to missing persons or just grasping at straws.

"I call this Captains meeting into order! Deliver your respective reports." Yamamto bellowed.

Soi Fon stepped forward first as Squad 2 Captain.

"Every Stealth Force team I've sent out has turned up nothing. Or has gone missing completely. However last week one survivor returned. Before he died from his injuries he claimed his squad was attacked by "strange soul reapers" with special abilities."

Yamamoto stroked his beard.

Soul Reapers with special abilities?

"This is starting to become a huge threat! Captain Soi Fon and Captain Hitsuguaya I'm ordering you to give this your personal attention. We cannot afford to lose anymore man power!"

"Where was the last place they've been spotted?" Toshiro asked.

"In or near downtown Tokyo."

"You are to leave immediately!" Yamamoto ordered.

I hour later

Soi Fon stood atop of a sky scraper watching the city lights dance. Everything looked so beautiful and simple. She sighed deeply. Lately she had been feeling very dissatisfied with her life. She had never really cared for the small things in life, but for some reason she couldn't help she was missing something in her life. Soi Fon found herself staring at couples recently. The way they held hands when they walked. How they cuddled together under the Sakura trees. And the little kisses they would steal from one another.

She sighed deeply.

She couldn't be involved with that kind of stuff. It would just throw her off. The stealth force was her life there was no room for love.

All of the hairs on her neck stood up when she heard the terrible screeching of a hollow. She looked up and saw the sky being ripped apart. Toshiro flash stepped to her side.

"They're coming." He whispered.

Soi Fon nodded drawing her Zanpaktou, and jumped into the night time air.

Hundreds of hollows spilled out of the hole and into the sky. Soi Fon let Toshiro take the lead since his attacks were better for taking out larger numbers. Toshiro drew his Zanpaktou, ready to release. Suddenly a figure flash stepped in his path.

"What the hell is this?"

The figure was about an average height. Maybe 5'8. He was wearing black hakama and a black sleeveless gi. He momentarily looked back at Toshiro and Soi Fon. Something was wrong with his face, he was wearing a mask. Not just any mask a hollow mask. His mask looked like a skull with bull horns. You could see his black and yellow eyes pierce through you. He looked purely evil.

"Halt! Identify yourself immediately!" Toshiro demanded.

He just stood there looking with his empty eyes. Then in an instant he charged the hollows.

"Wait!" Soi Fon yelled.

The stranger drew what looked like a Zanpaktou.

"Roar! Inazuma!"

As the stranger cried out the sky became thick with clouds and lightning reined down from the heavens. The stranger swung his Zanpaktou and lighting erupted from it. It raged out of control until all the hollows were wiped out.

The stranger sheathed his sword and descended onto a tall building. Toshiro and Soi Fon leapt onto the building as well.

This was the strange soul reapers that were in the reports!

"Identify yourself! Are you a soul reaper or possibly a vizard?" Toshiro asked.

"Ooooh so hasty!" The stranger laughed deeply his masked still on.

Before Toshiro could talk again the stranger lifted his hand to his face and his masked turned into a yellow flame and faded away.

Both Soi Fon and Toshiro looked shocked.

"A-A, A girl?"

"Well yeah my shirt is wide open can't you see some cleavage? The stranger laughed.

Soi Fon stared at the stranger. She had tattoos all over her arms, except her hands. It was true her shirt exposed her chest so you could tell she was a girl but she kind of looked like a boy. She had short black hair with the sides of her head shaved. Her build was also masculine to, you could clearly see well toned abs through the opening of her shirt.

"Looks like you owe me a beer, I just took care of your problem for you!" The stranger chuckled.

"We don't owe you anything, you got in the way. Now what are you?" Toshiro yelled.

The stranger smiled mischievously. "Looks like the Soul Society brought skippy the 12 year old, and dyke bitch mcgee."

Soi Fon popped a vein in her head. "I'm not a lesbian!"

The stranger waved her hand.

"Come on Soi bean you act like it's a bad thing. We're all gay once. It's just part of growing up."

Soi Fon stopped in her tracks. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all about you Soi Fon and your little boy pet Toshiro Hitsuguaya over there."

"How do you know about us?" Toshiro demanded.

"Oh I am very well educated about the Gotei 13, as well as all of your fighting styles. I know about your Suzumebachi Soi Fon, and your Hyoinmaru Toshiro."

Toshiro glared at the stranger. "I'll ask you one more time to identify yourself."

"I'm Diego Osorio, pleased to meet you!"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I'm not from where you're from, I came from Ecuador. It's in South America. Ever heard of it?"

"So you're a human."

The stranger chuckled again.

"Not quite, boy."

"So spit it out then!"

"You'll shit your little boy pants if I tell you."

"Try me!"

The stranger smirked and reached for the bandana tied around her neck. She undid the knot and let the cloth fall.

Toshiro and Soi Fon gaped at what they saw.

In the center of her chest was a gaping hollow hole.

"W-What is that?" Soi Fon stuttered.

"Ever hear of the term Human Espada?"

"What are you talking about?" Soi Fon gaped.

"H-u-m-a-n E-s-p-a-d-a. It's a simple concept really. But it's an idea so forbidden it hasn't been attempted until now. Creating a Human Espada is basically like spitting in God's face. The existence of a Human Espada is so heinous, it shakes the very foundation of what we believe about our existence."

"You're lying! You can't be serious!" Soi Fon exclaimed.

"Oh I'm very serious. I'm as real as I am standing here before you. You can't deny the gaping hole in my chest. My hollow mask. And the human blood that runs through my veins. I am totally real. And when all of your little friends find out about this, they're going to shit themselves!"

Toshiro pulled out his cell phone.

"This is Toshiro Hitsuguaya reporting, I have encountered a new species of Vasto Lordes-"

Before he could finish the phone had been ripped from his hand and smashed on the floor.

Toshiro's eyes landed on the Human Espada.

"Sorry I can't let you do that, because then your friends will show up. I'd rather not hurt them."

"What are your motives?" Toshiro glared.

"I have the same motives as you. In fact I've been trying to contact you for some time. I know your people have been going missing. There have been random attacks. I know what's going on, you don't. Something big is coming. Something bigger than you've ever dreamed of. I'm here to help you put an end to it."

"How can we trust you?"

The Human Espada tied the bandana back around her neck.

"Because I have everything to lose. I left my master weeks ago and they've been hunting me ever since."

Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Soi Fon open up the Senkaimon. We're going to have a meeting."

30 minutes later

The Squad 1 meeting room was full again. But this time it was at an ungodly hour. All Captains were present but certainly annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

Soi Fon stepped out.

"Deepest apologies Head Captain but we've made a crucial discovery."

Before Soi Fon could finish. The doors opened and Diego Osorio walked in.

"What is the meaning of your presence?" Yamamoto bellowed.

"My name is Diego Osorio. I'm from Ecuador."

"Why did you bring a human here?" Yamamoto yelled at Soi Fon.

"She's not a human, well not completely anyway."

Yamamoto stared back at Diego.

"Have you ever heard of Human Espada?"

Yamamoto looked furious. "Nonsense! Such a beast could never exist."

Diego removed the scarf from her neck revealing her gaping hollow hole. The whole room gasped and it fell so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I'm as real as the hole in my chest and the human blood that runs through my veins."

"Kurotsuchi explain this!" Yamamoto yelled.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped out of line. He still looked shocked.

"This is not the first time I've heard of this idea. The fact of the matter is that its so forbidden and heinous, no one has even thought about actually doing it. Because doing it would be like defying god. Breaking all the natural laws of nature. The only person to even think about materializing this concept was Sosuke Aizen. As you may know he kidnapped Orihime Inoue. Many of us believe it was because he wanted to obtain her special healing abilities. Under my further investigation that I never shared I discovered it was his eventual plan to mate Orihime with an Espada to create a Human Espada. However this plan was never carried out because he was defeated. The whole point of creating a Human Espada is to merge Espada DNA with the DNA of a human with special ability like Inoue. The product would result in the creation of a super Espada, with immeasurable power. I never shared what I found in Aizen's lab because I was so disturbed by it, I thought the evidence should be destroyed.

Yamamoto stared at Diego.

"There's more of you aren't there?"

"There is, but I'm here to help you stop them."

Yamamoto nodded.

"We'll have another meeting later. Everyone get some rest."

Everyone seemed to breathe out the air they were holding in.

"Capatain Soi Fon the Human Espada will be staying with you."

"Hey, WHAT?"


End file.
